


Azshara and Lyandel

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Evil to good, F/F, Fluff, Plans Change, Smut, slowly falling in love, truth comes out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: N'zoth is dead , the naga dying with him, except one . In a deperate attempt to survive Azshara randomly teleports and ends up meeting the blood elf paladin Lyandel Nightbreeze . What starts as a plan to hide  and use the paladin untilshe regains her strength turns upside down as Azshara discoveres even she is not immune to love





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Im going to try and go slow with this and although their will be smut quuckly , the actual change of Azshara's feeling is going to come much slower . this will have a happy ending becouse i hate sad endings , even if Azshara truly deserves to get one . I don't know if this has already been done , so if i have taken someone else's ideas , let me me know and name the work , so i can referrence it here 
> 
> As usual my typing skills are crap and i have no idea how to do parapraphs so ive just tried to make them short enough to not be a pain to read .

The Alliance and Horde had won. N’zoth died and as he did so, so did the Naga. Their screams echoed over the whole island as the essence of their dark god was ripped from them. Only one was strong enough to survive the removal of the old gods power and she felt weak and lost and like she was dying. Azshara screamed as she felt her power diminish. She knew if the horde or Alliance found her, she was dead, so she gathered the last of her mana and teleported. She didn’t know where but anywhere was better than Nazjater. 

 

Pain like none she had ever felt before wracked her body as N’zoths gifts vanished. Bones snapped and reshaped and flesh flowed into a different form. Every nerve in her body felt like it was burning and her vision was full of light and shadows. She landed and fell over, her legs unable to support her. Legs. She had legs again. She ran her hands over her body, ignoring the pain that pulsed through her with every movement. She looked at herself with two eyes and felt her ears. She was an elf again. She rolled on the dusty earth, screaming in shock, in pain and in terror. Her throat was raw, her limbs heavy and her skin torn and bloody. Yet she still screamed, for minutes, for hours. She did not know but finally she stopped and lay on the sun baked earth, the dry grass poking into her painfully, and cutting her. She did not care. The hot sun beat down, slowly burning her skin and dehydrating her but still she lay unmoving. Her mind was in tatters, she could not form a coherent thought and so the pain in her body was ignored, even as her blood slowly seeped from her into the ground. Hours passed and her injured body grew closer to giving up and still she did not move. Then she heard a voice, which brought her broken mind back to reality, back to the pain. She let out a gasp as she felt the agony of her body for the first time in hours. “ Hang on , I’ll help you” said a female voice and she felt hands on her , a cool waves seeming to emanate from them , washing over her , cleaning and healing . Then she fell into darkness. 

Azshara woke up in a bed, her body sore and tender. She opened her eyes and looked at herself. Blue skin, long toned arms and legs. She pulled her hair in front of her. It was long and white. She looked around the room and found a mirror, gingerly getting out of bed, ignoring the pain that lanced through her, she stared at herself. She was back to the form she had possessed thousands of years ago. A highborne elf. She was extremely beautiful and had a body that any male and many females would kill to touch. A small smile formed on her face, despite the loss of power, it felt good in a way to be beautiful again. Her sea witch form had been hideous. Even she knew that. She slowly walked over to the bed and lay back down. She still had her magic but her mana was dangerously low and it was taking forever to replenish. At the moment she had no more power than lowly apprentice. She would need to hide who she was. If Tyrande found her she would not be able to beat the priestess. 

 

Then there was a knock at the door. “Are you awake” said a feminine voice. “Yes” Azshara replied and the door opened and a Sin’Dorei woman walked in. she was tall but not as tall as Azshara and had long red hair and piercing green eyes that oddly didn’t glow like the rest of her race. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a sleeveless leather top and Azshara could see deep scars along her belly, shoulders and neck. She had a tray in her hands with a bowl of soup on it and some bread. Next to it was a glass of water. “You need to eat and drink, you were nearly dead when I found you” she said, handing Azshara the tray, after she had sat up in the bed. The elf ignored the fact that Azshara was naked and continued speaking. “My name is Lyandel nightbreeze, this is my home. You are welcome to stay unit you recover…err”. Azshara realised the woman was waiting for a name. “Ashen Deeptide” she said, wincing at the first name she could think of. Lyandel smiled. “Well I don’t know how you came to be laying in the middle of the barrens butt naked Ash, but it’s a good job I found you when I did. Lucky for you I can heal or you would not have made it through the night”. Azshara looked at the elf, eyes narrowing. “ I suppose you expect payment” she said acidly . “no” replied Lyandel,” you recovering will be sufficient. Azshara looked at the blood elf. “You do not know who I am and yet you help me, why?” she asked, suspicious of the blood elf’s motives. Lyandel smiled at her again. “Because you were injured. I don’t need to know more than that, although I would like too”. Azshara looked at her, still suspicious. “I was at the battle of nazjater, I was badly injured and used the last of my energy to teleport. I don’t remember anything else nor do I know where I am”. Lyandel came and sat on the bed next to her. “You’re in the northern barrens, a few miles from the cross roads. This is my home” .

 

Azshara leaned forward. “You’re from Quel’Thalas, why would you live out here”. The blood elf turned away slightly and Azshara could see the pain in her eyes. “I moved out here when my husband died in the war against the burning legion. I did not want to stay in the house we had shared, too many memories”. She felt Azshara’s hand on her side, tracing the scars. “Is that how you got these” Azshara asked, noticing how the blood elf’s skin flushed at her touch. “Yes, I was a Blood knight, a paladin as was my husband. We were ambushed by demons and only escaped because he sacrificed himself to give us a chance to open a portal. I was with him and only lived because Lady Liadrin dragged me from the battlefield” her fists clenched as she spoke and tears filled her eyes. “We went back when I was well enough and recovered my husband’s body. I killed all those fucking monsters and all the mortals who served them at that fortress. Even when they begged, I slew them. I hate them”. She started shaking and Azshara put aside her tray and pulled her other, holding her close. It wasn’t that she really cared, but putting on a show would ensure she had allies to defend her, if she was ever discovered. The blood elf sobbed on her shoulders for a few minutes. “Weakling” Azshara thought but said nothing, just holding her .After a while, the women looked up at Azshara. “I’ve been alone now for two years” she said and leaned forward, kissing her. Azshara was surprised and in her head began to laugh. This would be easier than she thought.

 

Azshara lay back as the blood elf stripped her clothing. She was, Azshara had to admit, despite her scars, stunning. Her body was toned and fit, her stomach flat and her breasts perfectly formed. Azshara pulled her in close , kissing her as her hands caressed those breasts , fingers capturing her hard buds and squeezing them slightly Lyandel let out a small moan , leaning her head back and letting Azshara kiss her neck . She felt Azshara’s teeth scrape her skin, gently biting her as she squeezed her nipples a little bit harder pulling and twisting them slightly. Lyandel was getting wet and put Azshara’s other hand between her legs. Azshara ran her fingers up the blood elf’s slit, pushing open her folds slightly and palming her swollen clit. Lyandel arched her back, pushing her breasts forward and Azshara’ lip found her peaks, biting them and pulling them with her teeth. As she did so, her long fingers pushed deeper into the blood elf and curled, scraping against her wet tunnel, hitting just the right spot to make Lyandel scream loudly. Azshara moved her fingers harder, bringing the blood elf to orgasm quickly and continuing to pleasure her even as she crested. The elf let out more moans as Azshara refused to stop, keeping her shaking with pleasure. “Oh belore …please …oh “Lyandel moaned, Azshara sucking harder on her nipples and burying her fingers up to the knuckle in her wetness. She felt Lyandel’s walls gripp her again as the women came, and finally she slowed, letting her come down from her high. 

 

Lyandel held her close as she recovered and then she moved down her, kissing her neck, her shoulders and then her breasts. Azshara felt herself becoming more aroused as those lips gently moved over her aching peaks, before she felt teeth hold on and Lyandel’s tongue flicker over it. Slowly Lyandel moved between her two breasts, licking and sucking on each hard nipple, before going back to the other. Azshara was desperate now, her body aching for Lyandel and as if sensing the urgency in her, Lyandel moved from her breasts, down across her belly and between her legs. She kissed Azshara’s strong thighs, biting her and leaving marks as she moved up one inner thigh and back down the other. Nearly touching her centre but not. Azshara moaned loudly, the blood elf’s hand tickling around her hard buds and then she felt a tongue against her wet lips, followed by a finger that pushed her open. Lyandel held her clit in her mouth while her fingers pushed inside Azshara, against her walls. She bucked her hips as waves of pleasure shot through her, Lyandel moving her fingers harder as she circled Azshara’s clit with her tongue. “Oh by the deep” Azshara cried as she felt herself nearing completion. Lyandel bit her clit gently and sucked while thrusting her fingers harder and Azshara cum, screaming loudly, fingers gripping the bedsheets. Lyandel squeezed her nipple harder and quickened her fingers , making sure that the orgasm rushing through Azshara was intense and then she slowed with her tongue and fingers and once Azshara stopped shaking, she withdrew and moved up next to her , laying with her head on her shoulder . Azshara said nothing, just wrapped the blood elf in her arms and held her, Eyes staring into space.


	2. a simple life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azshara was just acting, to ensure her survival, nothing more. And as the month turned into two, she kept trying to tell herself that.

The next morning Ash, as Azshara was now calling herself, woke up to find herself alone in bed. She got up and washed and then put on the clothes that Lyandel had left for her. A simple pair of trousers, boots and a shirt, something a peasant would wear. Ash wrinkled her nose in distaste but then smiled. Tyrande would never believe she would dress in such pathetic clothing, so she did. After getting dressed she went outside. She found herself in a small village and took a deep breath. The smell of livestock filled the air and nearly made her gag but she revered quickly. Looking round, she saw that the village was home to a mixture of races, but all of them were veterans of war, carrying their injuries and scars with pride. She saw Lyandel feeding pigs in a pen and walked up to her, her hand gently brushing the elf’s backside as she kissed her cheek. “Good morning Ash” Lyandel said cheerfully. “Morning, how can I help” Ash replied. In truth she didn’t want to do any such thing but if she had any hope of using these pathetic creatures as a shield against her enemies, she had to get close to them. “ Do you know herbs” Lyandel asked and Ash nodded “ Could you go the field to the north of the village and gather as much blood thistle and liferoot as possible for me then please” she asked , handing Ash a basket . Ash smiled while inn side she was screaming “for fuck sake”. She got a basket and walked towards the north end of the village, smiling and greeting everyone she met. Some of them stopped her to chat and she found out a lot of them had recently been injured in the war between the Alliance and Horde or in the campaign against her and her Naga. She thought about her people, all dying when N’zoth perished and a tear come to her eye, which surprised her. She wiped it away discreetly, still listening to an old orc with only one arm tell of his fight against a faceless one. She could see the haunted look in his eyes, even as he smiled and a pang of guilt momentarily filled her heart. She brushed it away, refusing to feel genuinely sympathy as she faked it, hugging the orc, before heading on her way. 

 

For the next month or so, her days were filled with mundane tasks such as herb gathering, getting water from the well or feeding the animals. Slowly her magic was returning but she was still nowhere near full strength and many of the retired mages in the village would have beaten her easily, even with the injuries they had. She practiced for an hour every morning before setting about her tasks and while she hated doing such menial work, her plan of hiding in plain sight was working. No one would ever believe that the blue skinned night elf was or had ever been Queen Azshara. And every night she spent with Lyandel, worming her way into the paladin’s heart, making sure the woman fell in love with her and ensuring that should the time come, she would be shielded from attack. And she was not developing feelings back. No she was just acting, to ensure her survival, nothing more. And as the month turned into two, she kept trying to tell herself that. 

It was a crisp morning when Ash was interrupted from her training by a troll women running into the village, blood covering her shoulder from terrible gashes in it. As she fell into the arms of a Tauren healer, she called out to Ash. “Ambush in the western forest, harpies, they took Lyandel”. Rage filled Ash, her face ears standing strait up. She ran over to the horses and mounted one, riding out of town before anyone could stop her, or gather to help. She galloped hard towards the forest, searching with her magic to try and find Lyandel. As she got closer, a harpy came screeching out of the tree’s only to scream in pain as a fireball enveloped it. Ash turned as another cannoned into her, knocking her from her horse. She rolled across the dirt, springing to her feet and firing a lance of ice, which took the creature in the throat, nearly beheading it. She pinpointed Lyandel and teleported to her. Lyandel was unconscious with serous wounds to her back. Ash looked round at the harpies surrounding them. “How dare you touch what is mine” she screamed and a wave of cold burst from her, covering the creatures limbs in thick ice. They screamed as they fell to the ground. They tried to escape but the ice was too heavy and they could not move. Ash grabbed Lyandel’s sword and slaughtered them, cackling as she did so. More were coming through the trees towards her and she raised her hands, feeling her magic surge. Blasts of arcane energy began falling amongst the Harpies, killing any that they struck and the harpies scattered in fear. Ash picked up Lyandel and teleported back to the village. As soon as she appeared, she staggered and fell to her knees. “Healer” she cried before the toll of using so much mana in her weakened state got to her and she fell over in the dirt. 

 

When she came round, she was in bed, Lyandel laying asleep next to her. The old Tauren walked over to her and gave her a drink. “Her wounds were deep but you got her back to us in time. You depleted your mana severely Ash , it will be a few days before you are capable of using magic again without harming yourself , but you saved her life” . Ash nodded, taking the drink “thank you” she said “for healing her”. The Tauren nodded. “She needs rest Ash, look after her and we will cover both your chores until she is better”. Then he left. Ash lay down, kissing Lyandel on the forehead. She had felt genuine fear when she saw her laying injured and the anger she felt, the rage against the harpies. That was not because they had touched what was hers but more. As if she was truly angry that someone she loved had been hurt. This surprised her. Did she love the elf? Was she capable of such a feeling? She was Azshara, thousands had died because of her choices and she never felt a single bit of remorse for it. She had killed her own people to get what she wanted without regret. She had used her lovers for her own pleasure and discarded them at a whim. Yet the thought that Lyandel could have died filled her with rage and grief. She was confused and tears began running own her face. Lyandel woke up to find Ash sobbing and despite been stiff and sore, she pulled ash down to her and wrapped her arms around her. “Hey it’s ok” she said, kissing her gently on the lips and holding her. Eventually Ash stopped crying and just held on to Lyandel, her heart in turmoil, her face a mask of pain and uncertainty. This was not how it was supposed to be.


	3. I know who you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyandel reveals she knew who ash was from the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gone as slow as i said . Sorry

For the next week Ash looked after Lyandel while she healed and recovered. Ash tried to keep her emotions in check, telling herself she was only doing this to make sure she was protected if anyone came for her. But deep down, she knew she had grown feelings for Lyandel, possibly even loved her and that scared her more than anything else ever had in the thousands of years she had been alive. It scared her that of the Alliance and Horde did come for her, Lyandel could be hurt, might even turn on her when she realised she had been deceived. She kept imaging the worse and it made her scared and often Lyandel found Ash attempting to hide while tears filled her eyes. “What’s causing all this Ash “Lyandel asked, concern in her voice, “I’m alive, why are you still so upset”. Ash looked at her and then made a decision, one that potentially could cost her life. “My name is not Ash, my name is Azshara and up until recently I was Queen of the Naga”. She waited for the screams or shouts of hate and anger but that didn’t happen. “No, you were Azshara, now you are Ashen Deeptide and you will never tell anyone any different” Lyandel said. 

Ash looked at her in disbelief as she continued. “I knew who you were when I found you, the light directed me to you, to heal you and look after you. I don’t know why”. She sat down next to Ash. “The falling in love with you, well that wasn’t planned, but you know, shit happens.” Ash really didn’t know what to say. “I…I’m sorry” she finally said, looking down at the floor. Lyandel leaned over to her and kissed her on the head. “I understand why you hide who you were. Azshara was an evil, egotistical bitch. You Ash are not. Oh I know , you planned to use me and my friends as a shield if the Horde or Alliance came for you , I know that was the plan , but you have changed , I can feel it . Your reaction when I was taken showed clearly that. I was told how you charged out of here to get me, I was awake enough to see you fight and I know you nearly killed yourself to teleport us back here. If you were still Queen Azshara, you would not have done that”. Ash looked up.” I did it because I love you, I don’t know if I would have done it for anyone else”. Lyandel smiled. “Maybe but even that is a huge improvement on who you once were. The light showed me Azshara and if you were still that person, you would not have even fallen in love with me, let alone risked yourself to save me” Lyandel pulled Ash close to her and kissed her again, this time on the lips. “I don’t know why the light wanted me to save you, I don’t know what’s coming that we will need you to fight it with us. All I know is I love you and you love me and that, for now is enough”.

 

And as days turned to weeks and then months , Ash never mentioned Azshara again and neither did Lyandel and Ash found that this simple life she was living , helping the others look after crops and livestock , both with physical labour and her slowly replenishing magic , this life was enough for her . And the love that she had been afraid of showing that had confused her and scared her, the love she felt for Lyandel, that grew as well and Ash stopped been scared of it. The fact that Lyandel knew who she was and still loved her anyway , held Ash together when the guilt of the things she had done threatened to break her. Azshara was gone and only Ashen Deeptide remained. 

 

When Lyandel decided to visit Orgrimmar and asked Ash to come with her, she was reluctant. “What if someone there recognises me? Both Tyrande and Thalyssra are old enough to remember what I look like, if either of them see me…” Lyandel smiled. “Then I will tell them they are mistaken. As far as anyone knows, you died with N’zoth, so stop worrying”. As it was, the trip to Orgrimmar was nothing to worry about. They reached the city, stayed the night, browsed the markets, stayed another night and then left to head back to the village. Ash had not seen anyone she knew or who might recognise her and had relaxed. Unknown to her someone did recognise her though. Thalyssra stared at her as she left the city with Lyandel, before she teleported to Tyrande. “What’s wrong “Tyrande asked, noticing the look on Thalyssra’s face. “ Azshara is still alive and she…is one of us again. I was her in Orgrimmar”. 

 

When Tyrande Whisperwind and First Arcanist Thalyssra came rending into the village a few days later , Ash knew that her past was catching up to her . Tyrande stopped as the villagers gathered around her and Thalyssra. They had come alone, because she didn’t want to endanger anyone if what Thalyssra saw was true. But as soon as she saw Ash, she recognised her as Azshara, the Azshara she knew before she had become the Naga Queen. So did Thalyssra. The first Arcanist flared with magic as she drew a shield around herself and arcane energy balled around her hands. “You” she hissed, ready to attack, when Lyandel stepped in front of Ash. “Harm her and I will kill you” she said, her sword in hand, “Promise to do no harm and you may both come inside so we can talk”. Tyrande looked at the paladin. “You would defend Azshara”, she asked? “No I would not, I would defend Ashen Deeptide, Azshara is dead, gone. Only the women I love remains and she will not be harmed while I draw breathe”. Tyrande dismounted. “We will speak then and you had better explain why we should even consider not destroying this monster”. 

Ash sat holding Lyandel’s hand while the other two stared at them both. “With the lights prodding, I found her in the barrens, dehydrated and badly injured. She was just lying there, letting herself die. I brought her back here and healed her and she repaid me by pretending to be friendly and helping out the villagers, planning to use as shields should you ever come for her. But something changed. Two months after she came here, I was taken by harpies and badly injured and Ash came to my rescue. Didn’t wait for help, she charged out of the village and fought the harpies to get to me and bring me back and in the process nearly killed herself through Mana depletion. Ash is not the women she once was” Tyrande raised an eye brow and shot Thalyssra a disbelieving glance. Thalyssra herself was staring at Ash, a look of surprise on her face. “It has been seven months she first arrived and what started as a plan to gain our trust and support has become genuine. she loves me and I love her and she had helped everyone in this village , not only through her magical knowledge but even with physical labour”. 

Lyandel continued , “We have had two children born this last few months who would have died had Ash not been here with her herb knowledge to break the illness’s that affected them . She has held off harpy raids and an attack by Quillboar and risked her life for us all”. Tyrande raised her other eyebrow. “With her magic, none of that would have risked her life” she said but Lyandel shook her head. Then Ash spoke. “My magic was depleted by the death of N’zoth and the days I lay dying. Even now, after seven months I am still not anywhere near back to full strength. Either of you would easily best me now, with ease but I will not fight you” .Ash looked at Lyandel. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to leave you but I have to go with them and face trial. Ash stood up and hugged Lyandel. “I’m sorry” she said, tears in her eyes as Lyandel hugged her back. “You’re not going with them” she said firmly. “This is your home now, I don’t give a shit what crimes you have committed in the past”. Tyrande looked at Thalyssra, then spoke. “I will not be taking Ash anywhere” she said to Lyandel, “Elune wishes her to be here, I don’t know why. The light sent you to find her, again I don’t know why. But it is obvious to me that there is a reason for this. But” and she turned to face Ash , “ if I find you have returned to your old ways Azshara , I will return with a large enough force to ensure that you never hurt anyone again , am I clear”? Ash nodded, completely unable to articulate words. 

That night, after Tyrande and Thalyssra had gone and Ash lay in bed with Lyandel, she held the other women close. “You would have risked your life for me” she said, kissing Lyandel “I love you Ash and I believe in you” she replied , returning the kiss before moving down her lover’s body. Later, after they had made love and Lyandel was asleep in Ash’s arms, Ash was staring out of the window, tears in her eyes. Not of sadness, but of joy. She was loved by Lyandel and was loved in return and no matter what, she would do her best to protect Lyandel. Lyandel was right, Queen Azshara was gone. Thousands of years of evil and debauchery had been swept aside by the honest love of a paladin who refused to give up on her. She would never have imagined this in all her years but all that had driven her in the past was gone. Now she truly wanted to just live the simple life with her lover.


End file.
